The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Centaurea plant, botanically known as Centaurea montana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Amethyst in Snow’.
The new Centaurea is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Centaurea montana, not patented. The new Centaurea was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the unnamed selection in May, 2002 in a controlled environment in Alphen aan den Rijn, The Netherlands. The selection of this plant was based on its unique inflorescence coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Centaurea by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Alphen aan den Rijn, The Netherlands since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Centaurea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.